(a) Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a vehicle assembly system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chassis assembly device that assembles components such as a chassis module on a vehicle body in a fitting process in a vehicle assembly line.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, many components are assembled to manufacture a vehicle through several assembly steps by a vehicle manufacturer. The vehicle body and related components are moved on a transferring device in the manufacturing process of a vehicle which is automated to effectively manage the manufacturing process. Particularly, an engine, a transmission, and a chassis module are assembled on a vehicle body in a fitting process of a manufacturing process of a vehicle.
The supply components are assembled on the vehicle body that is transferred from a main hanger in the fitting process. For example, a chassis module (e.g., front chassis module, a rear chassis module, and so on) is assembled on a vehicle body in the fitting process. The system may be known as a chassis assembly system.
The chassis assembly system, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a chassis hanger 3 that transfers a vehicle body 1, a carriage 7 (e.g., a chassis assembly carriage) that transfers a chassis module 5, and a chassis module lift 8 disposed on the carriage 7 to transfer the chassis module 5 to the vehicle body 1.
Furthermore, the chassis hanger 3 and the carriage 7 are synchronized to mount the chassis module 5 on the vehicle body 1. In other words, the vehicle body 1 and the chassis module 5 are controlled to move at the same speed in the synchronization area and the mounting area in the chassis assembly system.
Accordingly, it is important to synchronize the hanger 3 and the carriage in a conventional art, and the assembly process can be stopped by an abnormal synchronization. In addition, an upper structure such as a truss 9 is necessary for mounting the chassis hanger 3 in a conventional art. Thus, in the conventional art, overall line structure becomes complex, investment cost is increased, and a vehicle body can be separated and fall from the chassis hanger 3.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.